Meine Geschichte
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Die Ducks erzählen, was in ihrem Leben passierte, bevor sie sich Canards Widerstandstruppe anschlossen. Die Geschichten sind in Ich-Form geschrieben und folgen dem Verlauf meiner regulären Fanfiction.
1. Duke

Wie fängt man eine solche Geschichte am Besten an? Nun, ich würde mal sagen, am Anfang.

Ich wurde in einem wunderschönen Herrenhaus in DuCaine City, der Hauptstadt Puckworlds, geboren. Meine Familie gehörte ehemals zum Adel des Planeten. Grafen, Baronessen, Fürstensöhne - das hab ich alles in meinem Stammbaum. Als allerdings alle Familien ihre Adelstitel als Ehrerweisung an Drake DuCaine aufgaben, tat dies meine Familie ebenfalls. Allerdings hat mir meine Mutter einmal erzählt, dass mir mein Vater zum Gedenken an unsere adeligen Vorfahren meinen Namen gegeben hat. Duke - Herzog.

An meinen Vater erinnere ich mich kaum. Er starb, als ich vier war. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr wirklich daran, wie er aussah. Das weiß ich nur mehr von Bildern. Wenn ich an meinen Vater denke, dann sehe ich zwei starke Arme, die mich nach dem Fangenspielen vom Garten zurück ins Haus tragen, und an seinen Geruch. Ja, den habe ich nach all den Jahren immer noch im Gedächtnis oder besser gesagt im Schnabel.

Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass ich mich noch Wochen nach Vaters Tod regelmäßig in seinem Kleiderschrank verkrochen und zwischen seinen alten Pullovern und Hemden geschlafen habe.

Sonst weiß ich von meinem Vater nur mehr, was man mir erzählt hat. Und das ist nicht viel. Mutter konnte so gut wie nie über ihn sprechen, ohne zu weinen zu beginnen, so sehr vermisste sie ihn, und ich wiederum konnte sie nie weinen sehen. Und andere Leute haben mir immer nur erzählt, was für ein ehrenhafter Erpel er war oder wie sehr ich ihm ähnelte. Da ich so wenig über ihn weiß, weiß ich nicht, ob das nun ein Kompliment sein soll oder nicht. Ich hoffe einfach auf Ersteres.

Meine Mutter war immer für mich da, und sie ist es auch, die ich so sehr vermisse. Sie ist aber auch die Einzige, die ich wiederzusehen scheue. Eigentlich habe ich ziemliche Angst davor. Aber dazu später mehr.

Nach dem Tod meines Vaters musste also meine Mutter alles regeln. Das war nicht leicht, da bin ich mir sicher. Meine Familie war nie arm, aber dennoch gehörte meine Familie zu dem Zweig des Stammbaums, der früher dem niederen Adel angehört hat. In den ehemaligen Adelskreisen waren wir also nicht so besonders angesehen. Deswegen stand meine Mutter bei Dinnern, die bei uns im Haus stattfanden, immer extrem unter Druck, um unsere Familie richtig zu repräsentieren. Immerhin hatte sie nicht einen gesamten Stab an Hausbediensteten unter sich, sondern nur unser Hausmädchen und den Gärtner-Chauffeur. Bei öffentlichen Anlässen wurde sie meist geschnitten oder eher belächelt, da ihre Kleider zwar wunderschön, aber nicht der aktuellsten Mode gemäß gestaltet waren.

Ich habe gemerkt, dass meine Mutter bei solchen Anlässen immer etwas traurig und unsicher war, auch wenn sie das gut zu verbergen wusste. Sie setzte dann immer ihre lächelnde Maske auf, wie ich das nannte.

Ich bewundere meine Mutter dafür, dass sie trotz allem niemals aufgegeben hat. Sie war sich auch nie zu schade dafür, die niedrigsten Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Wie viele Gräfinnen gibt es sonst, die selbst die Küche fegen?

Ich selbst bemerkte diesen Standesunterschied erst, als ich an ein Eliteinternat wechselte. Damals war ich zwölf.

Ich kam also an dieses Internat. Die Lehrer waren eigentlich sehr nett, aber mit meinen Mitschülern wurde ich einfach nicht warm. Nicht, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte, aber irgendwie blieben sie immer unverbindlich, ganz egal, was ich vorschlug. In Gruppenaktivitäten wurde ich nie einbezogen. Ich war der Verzweiflung nahe. Was stimmte nicht mit mir? Diese Frage stellte ich mir tagaus, tagein.

Ich fand nur eine Antwort auf diese Frage: Im Fechten war ich besser als alle anderen. Obwohl ich zuvor noch nie einen Degen in der Hand gehabt hatte, hatte ich den Dreh bald raus und schaffte es, mich gegen Gegner zu behaupten, die schon jahrelang Fechtunterricht bekommen hatten.

Das musste es sein, da war ich mir sicher. Meine Mitschüler waren einfach nur eifersüchtig. Nun gut, da konnte man ja etwas tun. Beim ersten Turnier der Schule verlor ich absichtlich. Gemerkt hat es niemand. Offensichtlich verfügte ich auch über schauspielerisches Talent, was mir später mehr als einmal zugute kam.

Zu meiner Überraschung änderte sie sich dadurch aber nichts. Ich wurde immer noch geschnitten. Ein junger Bursche aus der Parallelklasse gab mir dann einen Tipp. Er habe meine Verzweiflung nicht mehr mitansehen können, behauptete er und erklärte mir, dass es meine Abstammung war, die mich zwingend aus dem engeren Kreis ausschloss. Mein Freund wollte er trotzdem nicht sein.

Ich wusste nun also, was der Grund für das Verhalten meiner Mitschüler war. Aber das machte es um nichts leichter, denn ich konnte nichts tun.

Ich fand dann einen anderen Weg, meinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Wenn es gar schlimm wurde, nahm ich immer geliebte Gegenstände meiner Mitschüler an mich und ließ sie für eine Weile verschwinden, nur um sie dann irgendwo wieder auftauchen zu lassen. Ich machte nichts kaputt, weswegen meine Schulkollegen immer wieder ihre eigene Vergesslichkeit für das Verschwinden ihrer Sachen verantwortlich machten. Mich hatte nie jemand im Verdacht. Offensichtlich auch so eine Begabung von mir, Dinge an mich zu bringen. Wie man weiß, wurde es eine regelrechte Berufung.

Gestohlen in dem Sinne hatte ich also bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie etwas. Doch das sollte bald folgen.

Eines schönen Tages in meinem sechszehnten Lebensjahr saß ich in einem Nobelcafé und gönnte mir einen gute Tasse Kaffee. Am Nebentisch saßen zwei junge Damen, die eine von ihnen war in heller Aufregung.

Was sich ihr Freund nur dabei gedacht habe, jammerte sie und zeigte ihrer Begleiterin ein Schmuckkästchen. Sie öffnete es und der schönste Diamantenanhänger, den ich je gesehen hatte, kam zum Vorschein. Nicht zu groß, doch wunderschön verarbeitet, filigran in Gold gefasst und an einer hübschen Goldkette befestigt.

Sie habe doch das Diamantencollier haben wollen, klagte die junge Entenfrau weiter. Wie konnte ihr Freund es nur wagen, sie mit so einem kleinen Anhänger abzuspeisen?

Wütend pfefferte sie das Schmuckkästchen wieder in ihre Handtasche.

Ich kann nicht mehr genau wiedergeben, was genau dann passiert ist. Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich es nur geträumt und nach dem Aufwachen die Hälfte wieder vergessen. Beim Verlassen des Cafés war ich hinter den beiden. Es gab ein kleines Gedränge auf der Straße, und als ich dann später im Taxi auf dem Weg nach Hause saß, befand sich das Schmuckkästchen samt Diamantenanhänger in meiner Tasche. An den Teil dazwischen kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern.

Ich habe den Anhänger dann meiner Mutter geschenkt und gesagt, ich hätte von meinem Taschengeld lange dafür gespart. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meiner Mutter klar war, dass das gelogen war. Immerhin wusste sie ja, wie viel Taschengeld ich bekam und dass da kaum etwas für Schmuck wegzusparen gewesen wäre. Aber sie sagte nichts. Den Anhänger trägt sie immer noch, glaube ich.

Doch offensichtlich hatte ich Blut geleckt. Den Umgang mit Diamanten ist man in meinen Kreisen ja gewöhnt. Man lernt zwangsläufig etwas über Schliffe, die verschiedenen Arten und so weiter. Aber mir war das nicht mehr genug. Ich hatte meine Passion für Diamanten entdeckt. Ich hielt sie gerne in der Hand, strich über ihre glatte Oberfläche. Aber da es in unserem Haus kaum Schmuck gab, hatte ich dazu auch nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit gehabt. So wurde es eine Art Hobby von mir, in Juweliergeschäfte zu gehen und mir verschiedene Stücke zeigen zu lassen.

Doch etwas fehlte. Und ich fand auch bald heraus, was. Der Nervenkitzel war nicht da, die Aufregung, die ich empfunden hatte, als ich mit dem gestohlenen Anhänger in der Tasche im Taxi gesessen hatte. Und so erweiterte ich mein Hobby. Ich drang nun heimlich des Nachts in die Juweliergeschäfte ein. Ich stahl nach wie vor nichts. Es ging mir mehr darum, mir verbotenerweise Zutritt zu verschaffen, mir die Stücke, dir mir gefielen, so lange anzusehen, wie ich wollte und dann wieder zu verschwinden, ohne dass jemand erfuhr, dass ich überhaupt jemals dort gewesen war.

Dass ich am Anfang mehr Glück als Verstand hatte, ist mir klar. Ich war noch so ungeschickt. Dass ich nie geschnappt wurde, grenzt wirklich an ein Wunder.

Mit zwanzig frönte ich also immer noch dieser meiner Leidenschaft. Doch man war auf mich aufmerksam geworden. Nicht die Polizei, nein. Potenzielle Auftraggeber. Unter sehr dubiosen Umständen wurde angefragt, ob ich Interesse hätte, einen wertvollen Diamanten aus einem Museum zu entwenden. Man würde mich fürstlich dafür entlohnen.

Dass man mit so etwas Geld verdienen konnte, daran hatte ich nie gedacht. An Geld hatte es ja nie gemangelt. Aber irgendetwas daran reizte mich. Wem würde es nicht so gehen? Das tun, was man gerne tat, und dann auch noch dafür bezahlt werden - besser konnte es ja gar nicht laufen.

Ich stimmte also zu. Dass das auch eine Falle hätte sein können, der Gedanke wäre mir nie gekommen. Ich war eben doch noch sehr naiv. Und zu meinem Glück war es auch keine. Mehr Glück als Verstand, das sagte ich schon einmal.

Ich sollte aber mit einem erfahreneren Dieb zusammenarbeiten. Er war sogar etwas jünger als ich, aber er hatte sich in der Szene einen Namen gemacht. So lernte ich Falcone kennen.

Gemeinsam holten wir also diesen Stein, und von da an waren die Weichen für meine Verbrecherkarriere gestellt, denn ich hatte nicht nur das nötige Talent und eine Riesenportion Glück, nein, ich verfügte auch über nicht gerade wenig Hintergrundwissen.

Schon bald hatte ich einen entsprechenden Ruf. Und die Situation wurde auch immer brenzliger, denn von so etwas bekommt auch die Polizei Wind, so langsam sie auch sonst arbeiten möge. Und die Konkurrenz ist in diesem Gewerbe auch nicht gerade gering, und manche dieser Enten schrecken nicht vor den hinterhältigsten Methoden zurück, beispielsweise die Familie eines Konkurrenten umzubringen.

Ich fürchtete um das Leben meiner Mutter und tat schweren Herzens das Einzige, was ich tun konnte: Ich tauchte unter. An dem Abend, an dem ich sie verließ, saßen wir noch gemeinsam beim Abendessen, und Mutter erzählte mir, dass es nachher einen interessanten Film spielen würde und ob ich ihn mir nicht mit ihr ansehen wolle. Entschuldige, Mutter, dass du dir den Film dann doch alleine ansehen musstest.

Ich legte einen kurzen Abschiedsbrief auf mein Bett, in dem ich erklärte, dass ich mich entschieden hatte, diesen Weg zu gehen, und ich sie daher verlassen müsse. Wenn ihr Mutterherz es ihr gestattete, möge sie mir bitte eines Tages verzeihen. Ich sprach nicht von Rückkehr oder dass wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen würden, denn ich wusste, es gab kein Zurück.

Und so stürzte ich mich in das Leben auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes, und es war die Aufregung pur, genau das, was ich gesucht hatte, und genau das, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt brauchte, denn meine geliebte Mutter verlassen zu müssen, hatte mir regelrecht das Herz zerfetzt. Ich betäubte den Schmerz mit immer waghalsigeren Aufträgen, mit durchtanzten Nächten und Alkohol. Und ja, auch mit Frauen. Man kann nicht sagen, dass ich ein Kostverächter gewesen wäre. Und ich genoss es in vollen Zügen, dass ich bei den Damen so gut ankam.

Falcone und ich erledigten immer mehr Aufträge zusammen und wurden ein richtig gutes Team. Allerdings weiß ich dass der Raubvogel ziemlich daran zu kauen hatte, dass ich - obwohl einige Jahre kürzer im Geschäft als er – schon um vieles bekannter war und die Leute immer zuerst auf mich zukamen. Damals ließ er sich davon noch nichts anmerken. Bald kam auch noch Ramon, auch ein sehr talentierter Dieb, zu unserer kleinen Gruppe. Und da ging es erst richtig los mit dem Partyleben. Drei Junggesellen mit dem Wunsch, sich auszutoben – wer hätte da schon etwas anderes erwartet?

Und wir drei teilten nicht nur die Passion für schöne Steine, nein, auch das Fechten lag uns allen drei am Herzen. Es wurde zu unserem Markenzeichen. So wurden wir die Brüder der Klinge. Und ich als der Bekannteste unter uns dreien war der Anführer.

Das brachte natürlich nicht nur Vorteile mit sich. Ich war auch immer wieder das Ziel von Anschlägen und „Unfällen". Nun ja, die Konkurrenz schläft nicht. Und in dieser Branche tötet sie sogar manchmal – oder versucht es zumindest. Ich hatte wie immer viel Glück. Ich habe lediglich mein rechtes Auge eingebüßt. Die Kerbe im Schnabel zählt da schon gar nicht mehr, dennoch will ich davon erzählen. Die Kerbe habe ich mir bei einer Explosion zugezogen. Und das Auge, das habe ich in einem Duell verloren. Ja, ich wurde auch zu Duellen herausgefordert. Bei uns Brüdern der Klinge gab es einen Codex, den wir beschlossen hatten - zum Gedenken an unsere Helden, den Schwertkämpfern aus alten Tagen. Der Codex besagte, nur zu töten, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab – ich habe, der Heiligen Entenmutter sei Dank, bis jetzt immer noch einen anderen Ausweg gefunden – und dass man seine Ehre oder die Ehre der Seinen zu verteidigen habe. Und das machte sich nicht nur einer meiner Widersacher zunutze. In besagtem Duell verlor ich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Überblick – und mein rechtes Auge für immer.

Zu Anfang litt ich sehr darunter, doch dann merkte ich, dass meine Attraktivität dadurch offensichtlich nicht beeinträchtigt war. Im Gegenteil – bei unseren vielen, vielen Barbesuchen suchten sogar noch mehr Damen meine Nähe. Mein künstliches Auge wirkte offensichtlich interessant. Und das ließ mich die Sache mit dem Auge schnell nicht mehr so wichtig nehmen.

An unserem wilden Lebenswandel änderte sich nicht einmal etwas, als sich die erste Frau uns anschloss. Mit ihrer kühlen und distanzierten Art nahmen wir Katarina Perova eher nicht als Frau wahr. Und es gab Situation, da – das muss ich ehrlich zugeben – war die Gute mehr Erpel als wir drei zusammen. Noch dazu konnte sie mit dem Schwert umgehen, als wäre es ein Teil ihres Körpers. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie sie Falcone in einem freundschaftlichen Wettstreit binnen kürzester Zeit entwaffnete. Ich schätze mal, er wird es auch nie vergessen.

Aber Katarina war nie ein festes Mitglied der Gruppe. Sie kam und ging, wie es ihr gefiel.

Wir drei blieben also die Draufgänger. Für mich änderte sich das erst, als ich auf Veronica traf. Sie war damals noch ein Kind von elf Jahren, das auf der Straße lebte. Ihre zerlumpte Erscheinung weckte mein Mitleid, das aber bald auch mit Bewunderung durchmischt war, denn für ihr Alter hatte sie wirklich was drauf. Sie konnte einem Polizisten die Dienstwaffe abnehmen, ohne dass der auch nur etwas merkte. Ich nahm Veronica also bei uns auf. Und während Ramon und Falcone weiter um die Häuser zogen, trat ich ein bisschen kürzer. Gut, Veronica war auf mich nicht angewiesen. Sie kam ganz gut alleine zurecht, aber sie war doch so etwas wie meine Ziehtochter. Oder nennen wir es besser „Ziehschwester". Der Altersunterschied war zwar nicht gering, aber dennoch war ich auf keinen Fall alt genug, um ihr Vater zu sein.

Noch dazu wandelte sich unser Verhältnis im Laufe der Jahre. Ich sah bald nicht mehr eine sehr viel jüngere Schwester in ihr, sondern eine Frau. Und als sie zwanzig war, wurden wir sogar ein Paar. Es war die erste richtige Beziehung meines Lebens, und ich denke mal, so blöd hab ich mich gar nicht angestellt. Immerhin hielt die Beziehung ein paar Jahre.

In dieser Zeit kam auch noch Shirley zu uns, ein quirlige junge Entendame. Sie und Veronica waren ungefähr gleich alt, aber ansonsten grundverschieden. Veronica war ernst und pflichtbewusst und Shirley eine kleine Chaotin. Sie hatte ein unglaubliches Talent, dafür in die ungewöhnlichsten Situationen zu geraten, und viel zu oft war sie selbst schuld daran. Wir mussten sie nicht nur einmal von irgendeinem Baum holen, weil sie der festen Überzeugung war, dass die Wachhunde gerade ihr nichts tun würden, weil sie ja so vernarrt in Hunde war, und die Tiere das ja spüren mussten. Tja, sie spürten es nicht. Aber selbst beim dritten Mal war sie immer noch davon überzeugt, dass die lieben Tierchen einfach nur einen schlechten Tag hatten. Warum Shirley dennoch Teil unserer Truppe war? Nun, sie konnte jeden Gegenstand beschaffen, auch wenn ihn ein noch so verwinkeltes Lasernetz schützte. Die Sachen blieben regelrecht an ihren Fingern kleben, als wären sie aus Kaugummi. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie wirklich ständig am Kaugummikauen war, führte dazu, dass wir sie „Bubblegum" nannten. Sie liebte diesen Namen und stellte sich auch nur mehr mit ihrem Spitznamen vor.

Doch dann passierte etwas, was selbst aus Bubblegums Gesicht das Lächeln verschwinden ließ: Die Saurier griffen an. In dem Chaos, das folgte, war es ein Wunder, dass wir einen Großteil der Gruppe zusammenhalten konnten. Einzig Falcone ging weg, um sich den Sauriern anzuschließen. Da erst wurde mir klar, was für ein Wendehals er war. Er hat sich immer an die Leute gehalten, die ihm die meisten Vorteile brachten. Und für viele Jahre hatte ich zu diesen Leuten gehört. Doch nun waren die Saurier am Ruder, und das war das Zeichen für Falcone seine alten Freunde – falls wir überhaupt jemals so etwas gewesen waren – fallen zu lassen.

Ich jedoch sorgte dafür, dass der Rest von uns mehr oder weniger in Sicherheit war. Als Diebe verfügten wir da ja über ein recht gutes Netzwerk.

Aber ich sah auch das Leid der anderen Enten, und irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen. Ich hatte vom Widerstand gehört und spielte mit dem Gedanken, mich dieser Bewegung anzuschließen. Meine Fähigkeiten würden dort sicher gebraucht werden, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Veronica verbuchte diese Gedanken meinerseits aber als Verrat. Wir stritten immer häufiger. Sie war der Ansicht, dass ich sie und die anderen im Stich lassen würde, wenn ich zu den Widerstandskämpfern ginge. Ich versuchte, ihr zu erklären, dass ich nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen konnte, wie die Saurier unseren Planeten und unser Volk vernichteten, aber sie blieb dabei, dass ich sie verraten würde. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie von den Leuten außerhalb unseres kleinen Kreises nie wirklich Gutes erfahren hatte, dass sie mich nicht verstehen konnte, aber mein Entschluss stand fest. Ich verließ die Gruppe, obwohl es mir bis heute wehtut, dass Veronica und ich uns im Streit trennten. Da ich dann ziemlich bald von Canard zu seiner Spezialtruppe geholt wurde, hatte ich auch keine Chance, noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. Außer Falcone habe ich niemanden aus der alten Truppe wiedergesehen.

Tja, und damit wären wir an der Stelle angelangt, von wo an eigentlich alles bekannt ist. Ich muss zugeben, das Leben auf der Erde ist nicht schlecht, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne eines Tages nach Hause zurückkehren. Vor allem, seit Andrea mir erzählt hat, dass mir aufgrund meines Kampfes für Puckworld während der Invasion die neue Regierung totale Amnestie gewährt hat, kann ich es nicht erwarten, als freier Erpel durch die Straßen Puckworlds zu gehen, so wie ich es hier auf der Erde tue.

Nur vor einer Sache habe ich unglaubliche Angst, nämlich davor, meine Mutter wiederzusehen. Einerseits würde ich sie lieber heute als morgen wiedersehen wollen, aber andererseits fürchte ich mich davor, von ihr abgewiesen zu werden. Immerhin habe ich sie damals verlassen. Es war zu ihrem Schutz, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie es verstehen muss. Und ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir jemals vergeben kann. Ich weiß, wie sehr es mir wehgetan hat, von ihr fortzugehen. Wie sehr muss es dann erst sie geschmerzt haben? Aber wenn sie mich tatsächlich fortschicken sollte, werde ich jeden Tag an ihre Tür klopfen und warten, bis sie mich eines Tages als ihren Sohn wieder in ihre Arme schließt.


	2. Grin

Ich beginne meine Geschichte mit etwas, das eigentlich erst später in meinem Leben eine Rolle spielen sollte, aber dennoch so zentral für mich ist, dass es an den Anfang gehört. Mein Name lautete früher überhaupt nicht Grin. Ich hieß Check Hardwing.  
Als wir hier auf der Erde gelandet waren, mussten wir, als wir unsere Aufenthaltsgenehmigungen beantragten, ein paar Formulare ausfüllen. Und überall war ein Nachname verlangt. Also gab ich meinen richtigen Namen an - wenn es so etwas wie einen richtigen Namen überhaupt gibt, denn Namen sind Schall und Rauch. Phil hat sich ganz verwundert am Kopf gekratzt, als er meine Formulare noch einmal durchgesehen hat, und auch meine Teamkollegen waren wohl überrascht, als sie dort nirgends "Grin" lesen konnten.  
Aber so ist es nun mal. Grin ist der Name, den ich angenommen habe. Und das ist viele Jahre her.  
Und nun will ich die Geschichte von Anfang an beginnen: Wie gesagt, ich erblickte als Check Hardwing das Licht Puckworlds. Ob ich eine Familie hatte, weiß ich nicht mehr. Es ist auch nicht mehr wichtig, denn wichtig ist die Familie, die ich jetzt habe - meine Teamkollegen und Freunde. Aber damals hätte ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als eine Familie.  
Ich bin im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, und wenn wir unseren sonntäglichen Spaziergang durch den Park machten, sah ich immer Familien beim Picknick, Spielen oder Eislaufen. Und sie wirkten alle so glücklich! Ich wollte auch eine Familie haben, aber das war unmöglich.  
Glaubt mir, ich habe es versucht. Einmal - ich muss etwa acht gewesen sein - schlich ich mich von der Gruppe weg und ging einer Familie mit drei Kindern nach. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, wenn ich ihnen bis nach Hause folgen würde, müssten sie mich behalten. Dass dem nicht so war, erkannte ich erst, als sie mir das Haustor vor dem Schnabel zuschlugen. Sie hatten offensichtlich nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ein kleiner, grauer Erpel in viel zu großen, abgetragenen Klamotten hinter ihnen hergelaufen war. Ich war den Tränen nahe.  
Hängenden Kopfes trottete ich ins Waisenhaus zurück, wo ich zur Bestrafung dafür, dass ich ausgerissen war, im Keller schlafen musste. Aber das war mir egal. Ich hatte erkannt, dass ich keine Familie hatte und wohl auch nie eine haben würde. Vater, Mutter, Kind - das gab es für mich nicht.  
Mit dieser Erkenntnis schwand auch mein Interesse an anderen Enten. Was gingen sie mich an? Sie waren nicht mit mir verwandt. Ich hatte keinen Vater, keine Mutter, keine Geschwister. Ich hatte niemanden. Davon war ich felsenfest überzeugt.  
Und so war auch der Grundstein für meine Rowdy-Karriere gelegt, denn eine einzige Sache, für die ich mich begeistern konnte, war mir geblieben: Eishockey. Und ich ließ all meinem Zorn auf dem Eis freien Lauf. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde ich immer brutaler und beförderte nicht nur einen gegnerischen Spieler ins Krankenhaus. Der eine oder andere Teamkollege war auch dabei. Teams waren was für Weichlinge, ich wollte gewinnen! Mehr noch: Ich wollte derjenige sein, der die Tore schoss!  
Auch außerhalb der Eisfläche legte ich ein außergewöhnlich pöbelhaftes Verhalten an den Tag. Und da ich nicht gerade ein Schwächling war - Muskeln hatte ich für mein Alter ja mehr als genug -, wagten es bald nicht einmal mehr meine Lehrer oder die Leiter des Waisenhauses, sich mit mir anzulegen. Die Schule habe ich mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen, obwohl ich nicht eine einzige Klassenarbeit geschrieben und bei den mündlichen Prüfungen eisern geschwiegen habe. Man hatte Angst vor mir. Und das war ein gutes Gefühl.  
Doch keines meiner Opfer wusste, wie einsam ich eigentlich war, wie allein. Fast jede Nacht kämpfte ich mit den Tränen, denn eigentlich war ich ja gar kein brutaler Erpel. Ganz tief in mir drinnen war ich sanft und wünschte mir nach wie vor nichts mehr, als eine Familie zu haben. Doch tagsüber war diese Seite gut verborgen. Tagsüber war ich der Check, vor dem alle Angst hatten.  
Und dann traf ich auf Meister Tai Quack Do. Zu Anfang hielt ich ihn bloß für einen schrulligen, alten Erpel. Na gut, das war er vielleicht auch. Aber er war ebenso der weiseste Erpel, den ich je getroffen habe. Er konnte quasi durch einen hindurchsehen und wusste wohl von Anfang an, dass ich innen drin gar nicht der Rowdy war, der ich nach außen hin zu sein vorgab.  
Ich verbrachte einige Jahre in seiner Eishockey-Schule, wo er mich den wahren Weg des Eishockeys lehrte.  
Ich konnte anfangs gar nicht verstehen, was er von mir wollte, aber seine Art hatte mich beeindruckt. Und mal ehrlich, wer sonst könnte einen Puck, den ich mit voller Kraft abfeuere, nur mit einer Hand fangen? Eben.  
Ich war wohl einer von Meister Tai Quack Dos schwierigeren Schülern, denn ich erwies mich in den ersten Jahren als etwas lernresistent. Doch nach und nach verstand ich, was er meinte. Und noch bevor ich den wahren Weg des Eishockeys erkannte, lernte ich, dass man auch mit anderen Enten reden konnte, ohne sie gleich anbrüllen oder zusammenschlagen zu müssen. Ich sah bald nicht mehr bloß den Meister in Tai Quack Do, sondern auch so etwas wie einen Vater. Und als ich das begriffen hatte, tat ich mich auch leichter damit, zu verstehen, worum es beim Eishockey tatsächlich ging. Von da an absolvierte ich meine Ausbildung in Rekordzeit.  
Ich verließ Meister Tai Quack Dos Schule, um anderen den wahren Weg des Eishockey zu zeigen. Als Zeichen meiner Läuterung legte ich meinen alten Namen ab und nannte mich fortan Grin. Zuerst hatte ich an "Eishüpfer", den Namen, den Meister Tai Quack Do mir gegeben hatte, gedacht, aber dann kam er mir doch zu kindlich vor.  
Ich erinnerte mich an etwas, das der Meister mir gesagt hatte, als wir einmal durch die Straßen von Icelake-City gegangen waren. Viele wichen erschrocken zurück, weil ich einen so finsteren Gesichtsausdruck hatte, aber ich war gar nicht böse oder wütend. Ich sehe nun mal einfach von Natur aus nicht besonders fröhlich aus. Ich war deprimiert und sah traurig zu Boden.  
"Was hast du, mein Eishüpfer?", fragte Meister Tai Quack Do.  
Ich antwortete: "Ach, Meister, die Enten wenden sich von mir ab, weil ich nicht immerzu lächele."  
"Dann sehen sie nicht richtig hin", erwiderte der Meister. "In dir drinnen lächelst du nämlich die ganze Zeit, ja, du grinst geradezu."  
Mir wurde schlagartig leichter ums Herz, und ich hob wieder den Blick. Irgendetwas musste in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich mit mir passiert sein, denn die Enten begegneten mir zwar immer noch mit Respekt, aber es wich niemand mehr vor mir zurück.  
Also nannte ich mich Grin - Grinsen.  
In den darauf folgenden Jahren war mir das Wichtigste, Eishockey spielen zu können. Mir ging es nicht mehr darum, Pokale und Preise zu gewinnen und alle Tore alleine zu schießen. Ich war nun ein sehr guter Teamplayer, und ich wurde sehr bekannt in Icelake-City und verdiente auch sehr gut. Dieses Geld spendete ich immer an Waisenhäuser. Materielle Dinge waren mir einfach nicht mehr wichtig. Ich konnte Eishockey spielen. Das war alles, was zählte.  
Ich war gerade dabei, den Sprung in die Hauptstadt und damit die größte Liga Puckworlds zu wagen, als die Saurier angriffen. Da war dann keine Zeit mehr, Eishockey zu spielen.  
Gemäß meinem Lebensmotto, anderen Enten zu helfen, kämpfte ich zuerst alleine gegen die Saurier. Dann allerdings fingen wir Enten an, uns zusammenzutun und gemeinsam gegen die Invasoren vorzugehen. Es war die Geburtsstunde des Widerstandes. Wegen meiner Kraft wurde ich sehr wichtig in dieser Bewegung. Es gab nicht viele Enten, die Hunterdrones mit bloßen Händen zerlegen konnten und denen noch dazu Schmerz nichts ausmachte - ihr wisst schon: Schmerz ist nur eine Illusion.  
Dann wurde ich von Canard für seine Mission angefordert und sagte, ohne zu zögern, zu.  
Wie die Mission verlief, ist bekannt, auch, was mit Canard passierte. Es tut mir heute noch weh, wenn ich daran denke, wie er sich opferte, um uns zu retten. Eine große Seele, fürwahr.  
Ich glaube auch, dass es dieser Augenblick war, in dem ich begriff, dass man nicht zwangsläufig eine Familie haben musste, um irgendwo dazuzugehören.  
Sicher, ich hatte vorher schon Teamkollegen gehabt. Doch wir waren tatsächlich immer nur Teamkollegen gewesen, nie Freunde. Erst als ich mit den anderen Mitgliedern von Canards Widerstandstruppe Seite an Seite kämpfte, fühlte ich mich ihnen tatsächlich verbunden.  
Auf der Erde wuchsen wir dann noch stärker zusammen. Und ich denke, ich kann nun mit Fug und Recht behaupten, meinen Platz im Universum gefunden zu haben - bei meiner Familie, den Mighty Ducks.


	3. Mallory

Name: Mallory McMallard, beschäftigt bei: Puckworld Special Forces, Mighty Ducks, derzeitiges Einsatzgebiet: Erde, Familienstand: ledig, Vater: General David McMallard, Mutter: Marion McMallard (geborene Palefeather), Geschwister: Michael McMallard.

Würde ich diese Aufgabe, über meine Vergangenheit aufzuklären, rein militärisch angehen, wären die obigen Angaben durchaus ausreichend. Ich würde vielleicht noch die eine oder andere erfolgreich abgeschlossene Mission anführen, meinen Werdegang bei den Puckworld Special Forces etwas ausschmücken, mehr nicht.

Aber das, was ich hier zu sagen habe, ist weitaus persönlicher, deswegen reichen diese Angaben bei Weitem nicht.

Also, werden wir etwas persönlicher: Wie gesagt, ich wurde als Tochter von General David McMallard und Marion McMallard geboren und erhielt den Namen Mallory.

Meine Eltern haben sich immer gut verstanden, und das, obwohl sie grundverschieden sind. Mein Vater trat schon nach Abschluss seiner Schulausbildung den Puckworld Special Forces bei und hat dort Karriere gemacht. Meine Mutter ist Künstlerin, genauer gesagt Malerin. Während also mein Vater immer alles geordnet und genau durchstrukturiert haben wollte, zog meine Mutter das - wie sie es nannte - "geordnete Chaos" vor.

Ich muss gestehen, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie meine Eltern damals zueinander finden konnten. Meine Mutter hat mir einmal erzählt, dass sie sich zur Neujahrsfeier in DuCaine-City kennengelernt haben. Mein Vater war in ziviler Kleidung unterwegs, denn sonst hätte meine Mutter ihn gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Uniformierte interessierten sie nicht. Doch an diesem Abend trug meine Vater seine Uniform zum Glück nicht. Und so fielen sie einander auf. Die beiden verstanden sich gut, so gut, dass sie sich wenige Tage später zum Abendessen trafen. Auch hier tauchte mein Vater in Zivilkleidung auf. Die beiden hatten nie über ihre Berufe gesprochen, immer nur über Hobbies und gemeinsame Interessen. Es muss eine Fügung des Schicksals gewesen sein, dass die Berufsfrage erst auftauchte, als die beiden schon wussten, dass sie zueinander passten. Das war an besagtem zweitem Abend. Und meine Mutter hat es da nicht mehr abgeschreckt, dass mein Vater ein Berufssoldat war. Und meinem Vater war es auch egal, dass meine Mutter eine etwas chaotische Künstlerin war. Sie wussten einfach, dass sie zusammengehörten.

Natürlich hat es im Laufe der Jahre doch zu einigen kleinen Streitereien geführt, dass sie so unterschiedlich waren – beispielsweise, wenn Vater verzweifelt seine Uniformjacke suchte und sie dann in Mutters Atelier wiederfand, wo diese sie hingebracht hatte, um sich von der Farbgebung inspirieren zu lassen oder der Art und Weise, wie die Orden im Licht glitzerten.

Mutter hingegen hatte nicht nur einen Wutanfall, wenn Vater ihr Atelier aufräumte, da man seiner Ansicht nach in dem Chaos nichts mehr finden konnte. Tja, "man" konnte da vielleicht tatsächlich nichts mehr finden, Mutter schon. Und das hat sie ihm mehr als einmal lautstark mitgeteilt.

Über die Jahre hat sich zwischen den beiden ein Arrangement entwickelt. Im Haus herrscht mehr oder weniger Ordnung, woran alle in der Familie mitzuarbeiten hatten. Vater betrat Mutters Atelier nur nach deren ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis, im Gegenzug waren Vaters Schränke und Kommoden für Mutter tabu.

Diesem so unterschiedlichen Ehepaar, das sich aber über alles auf Puckworld liebte, wurde ich also als erstes von zwei Kindern geboren. Und ich muss sagen, ich hatte eine sehr glückliche Kindheit. Für meine Mutter durfte ich Modell spielen, wann immer ich wollte. Es gibt so viele Bilder, die sie von mir gemalt hat, dass man damit eine eigene Galerie füllen könnte. Und mein Vater übte mit mir allerlei Kampfsportarten. Zuerst wurde dies doch recht misstrauisch von meiner Mutter beäugt, aber mein Vater versicherte ihr, dass es einer weiblichen Ente nie und nimmer schaden konnte, wenn sie wusste, sich zu wehren.

Als ich fünf Jahre alt war, wurde mein Bruder Michael geboren. Ihn und mich verband und verbindet noch immer eine Art Hassliebe. Wie unter Geschwistern üblich kriegten wir uns des Öfteren in die Federn, nur hatte ich Mutters aufbrausende Art geerbt, Michael ebenso, und man kann sich vorstellen, wie unsere Streitereien dann verlaufen sind. Ich sage mal so: Einer von uns hatte am Ende bestimmt ein blaues Auge.

Im Laufe der Jahre hat sich das verbessert, aber wir wetteifern immer noch sehr miteinander. Michael ist sogar zum Militär gegangen, um mit mir weiter konkurrieren zu können. Aber leicht mache ich es ihm da bestimmt nicht. Da, wo ich bin, muss er erst mal hinkommen! Ha!

Weder Vater noch Mutter haben mich zu irgendetwas gedrängt. Und dass ich mich für Vaters Berufsweg entschieden habe, war Talent und Interesse geschuldet. Er hat mich da nicht irgendwie gedrillt oder so. Ich weiß, einige glauben das, aber nein, so war es nicht. Ich entschied aus freien Stücken, nach der Schule direkt auf die Militärakademie zu wechseln. Dass ich künstlerisch völlig unbegabt bin, mag vielleicht eine klitzekleine Rolle am Rande gespielt haben, mehr aber nicht. Ich glaube, Vater war das sogar etwas unangenehm, wenn er daran dachte, wie sein kleines Mädchen in Hinkunft in aller Herrgottsfrühe durch den Schlamm robben musste. Gesagt hat er nichts - schon gar nicht, als ich völlig begeistert nach den ersten Wochen nach Hause kam und alles haarklein und voller Freude wiedergab.

Was mich so daran fasziniert hat, weiß ich nicht. Es lag mir einfach im Blut, schätze ich. Nach dem Abschluss meiner Ausbildung legte ich eine ziemlich steile Karriere hin und hatte bald für mein doch noch recht zartes Alter einen hohen Rang inne. Mein Vater rannte nur mehr mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust durch die Gegend, das könnt ihr mir glauben.

Es muss ungefähr zu dieser Zeit gewesen sein, als Michael beschloss, ebenfalls zum Militär zu gehen - sehr zum Leidwesen von Mutter, die befürchtete, er würde seine künstlerische Begabung verschwenden. Nun ja, er malt nun nur mehr in seiner Freizeit, aber dennoch ist er in Künstlerkreisen schon recht bekannt geworden. Das spricht durchaus für sein Talent. Seine militärischen Erfolge jedoch nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Einiges auf dem Kasten hat, aber seiner großen Schwester nachzueifern, ist vermutlich nicht die beste Art der Motivation. Das habe ich ihm mehr als einmal zu erklären versucht. Aber er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen. Wenn ich beim Militär bleibe, dann er auch.

Gut, zu behaupten, der Konkurrenzkampf hätte sich irgendwann auf das Militär beschränkt, wäre unfair. Ich hatte auch eine Phase, in der ich künstlerisch mit ihm mithalten wollte. Ich! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ich kann nicht mal Strichmännchen zeichnen. Und das hat man meinen Bildern oder besser gesagt: Schmierereien auch angesehen. Ich hab's bald aufgeben, denn ich hatte ja das gefunden, was ich gut konnte.

Mein Bruder braucht da vielleicht noch ein bisschen Zeit, aber er wird es auch noch lernen. Seine Begabung ist die Kunst, meine der Kampf. Vielleicht stellt er mich ja eines Tages, wenn wir endlich wieder zurück auf Puckworld sind und er ein berühmter Künstler ist, als Bodyguard ein. Das wäre bestimmt lustig. Denn abgesehen von diesen Differenzen verstehen wir uns ja ausgezeichnet.

Das heißt, wenn er noch am Leben ist. Das weiß ich nämlich nicht. Aber ich eile der Geschichte voraus.

Also, es war dann so, dass mein Bruder und ich beide beim Militär landeten. Ich machte mich sehr gut, mein Bruder mehr schlecht als recht, aber er hielt sich wacker. Und das hat ihm den Respekt meines Vaters eingebracht - weil er einfach nie aufgegeben hat.

Ich liebte meinen Job. Die Puckworld Special Forces waren der perfekte Arbeitgeber für mich. Nun ja, wenn es nicht gerade darum ging, irgendwelche Computerarbeiten zu erledigen. Das Nötigste bekam ich hin, aber alles, was über den tagtäglichen Umgang mit dem Computer hinausging, war ein Mysterium für mich. Die peinlichste diesbezügliche Episode meiner Karriere kennen wir ja alle. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass jetzt auch alle wissen, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Kippschalter und einem Knopf ist.

Diese Episode hat auch dazu geführt, dass ich beschlossen habe, mich mehr mit Maschinen auseinanderzusetzen. Ich mag sie nach wie vor nicht, aber ich muss sie ja nicht lieben. Ich muss nur wissen, wie man mit ihnen umgeht. Und mittlerweile kenne ich mich sogar mit Bomben aus. Davor konnte ich nur mit Schusswaffen sehr gut umgehen. Um auch den Umgang mit Bomben, Computern, etc. zu lernen, habe ich einen kleinen psychologischen Trick angewandt. Ich habe mir immer wieder vorgesagt, dass das ja auch Waffen seien. Für Bomben stimmt das sogar augenscheinlich, bei Computern sage ich mir einfach, dass das Waffen für den Cyberwar sind. Und bis jetzt bin ich ganz gut damit gefahren. Sicher, an Tanya werde ich nie heranreichen, aber für meine Bedürfnisse reicht, was ich weiß, völlig aus.

Ach ja, vielleicht sollte ich auch noch auf mein Liebesleben zu sprechen kommen. Das mag ja manche interessieren. Also, ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass sich diesbezüglich in meinem Leben nicht viel getan hat. Ich war mit meinem Job verheiratet. Sicher, ich hatte die eine oder andere kurze Beziehung, aber wie gesagt, die waren immer kurz. Das Militär ist ja nun nicht gerade beziehungsfreundlich – wieder etwas, wofür ich meine Eltern bewundere, denn sie blieben trotz der Umstände zustimmen. Mir hingegen ging auch nicht wirklich etwas ab, ich hatte Kürzestbeziehungen und Affären, das war genug. Ich genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der Erpel zwar stets (ganz ehrlich, mir war immer bewusst, dass ich ganz passabel aussehe, und manchmal lege ich es auch echt auf Komplimente an - für's Selbstbewusstsein, ihr versteht?), aber sobald der Job rief, war ich binnen Sekunden wieder im Soldatenmodus.

Das hat sich etwas geändert, seit wir auf der Erde sind. Hier habe ich Freunde, nicht bloß Kameraden. Und ich glaube, ich habe mich auch verliebt. In wen? Nun, das behalte ich schön für mich. Es wäre auch viel zu kompliziert, wenn das rauskäme. Also, brav den Schnabel halten, Mallory, darüber kannst du dann wieder nachdenken, wenn du zurück auf Puckworld bist. Aber ich schweife wieder ab.

Also, mein Vater arbeitete weiterhin bei den Puckworld Special Forces, allerdings in einer anderen Abteilung als ich, mein Bruder war noch bei der Grundausbildung, und meine Mutter brachte ihre Tage im Atelier zu. Alles in allem ein sehr gutes Leben.

Doch dann griffen die Saurier an. Ich war gerade im Einsatz in der Wüste und hatte daher zu Anfang überhaupt keine Ahnung, was mit meiner Familie passiert war. In dem Chaos, das nach dem Angriff ausbrach, schaffte ich es irgendwie, mich nach Hause durchzukämpfen, traf aber dort niemanden an. Schlimmer noch: Das Haus war zerstört. Das Haus meiner Kindheit, in dem ich so viele schöne Stunden verbracht hatte, war ein Trümmerhaufen. Drei Tage lang suchte in den Trümmern nach meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder. Als ich nichts finden konnte, was darauf hinwies, dass sie sich zum Zeitpunkt des Einsturzes im Haus befunden hatten, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Doch gleich darauf wurde ich wieder ernst, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. Und ich wusste auch nicht, wo ich mit dem Suchen anfangen sollte. Aber ich fing einfach damit an. Und wenn ich schon mal dabei war, nachts durch die zerstörten Straßen zu schleichen, konnte ich auch gleich ein paar Hunterdrones erledigen.

Auf einem dieser Streifzüge erfuhr ich, dass Überlebende des Militärs sich neu formiert hatten. Mit meinem Wissen aus Militärzeiten, etwas Glück und viel Können (oder auch umgekehrt) fand ich die geheime Basis des Widerstandes.

Und dort - ich konnte es kaum fassen - fand ich auch meine Eltern wieder. Es war ein tränenreiches Wiedersehen.

Ich fragte auch sogleich nach meinem Bruder, aber meine Eltern wussten nichts über seinen Verbleib. Auch weitere diesbezügliche Erkundigungen brachten mich nicht weiter. Ich bekam lediglich heraus, dass das Camp, in dem er zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs gewesen war, völlig zerstört worden war. Niemand wusste, ob es Überlebende gegeben hatte. Ich war mir aber sicher, dass mein Bruder noch am Leben war. Ich bin es jetzt noch. Er hat nie aufgegeben, egal, wie aussichtslos die Situation auch war. Da können ihm ein paar Saurier schon gar nichts anhaben. Davon bin ich überzeugt.

Bald, nachdem ich zum Widerstand gestoßen war, fragte Canard bei mir wegen diesem Spezialeinsatz nach. Ich musste nicht lange überlegen und schloss mich der Mission an. Das einzig Schlimme daran war der Abschied von meinen Eltern, aber beide wussten, dass das, was ich tat, wichtig war, und wünschten mir alles Glück Puckworlds.

Wie die Mission ausging - nun, ich denke nicht, dass ich das wiedergeben muss. Das hat sich herumgesprochen. Und nun sitze ich eben auf der Erde fest. Aber das ist in Ordnung, denn ich werde nicht zurückkehren, bevor wir Draganus dahin zurückgeschickt haben, wo er hergekommen ist. Wir werden ihn besiegen, da bin ich mir sicher.

Als Andrea zu uns stieß, hatte ich gehofft, mehr über den Verbleib meiner Familie zu erfahren, doch sie wusste auch nur, dass es meinen Eltern gut ging. Dass ich einen Bruder hatte, war ihr nicht bekannt. Sie hatte also auf Puckworld auch nichts von ihm gehört.

Ich war am Boden zerstört, denn das konnte nur heißen, dass er tatsächlich nicht mehr am Leben war. Aber bald schüttelte ich diesen Gedanken wieder ab. Er und ich sind Geschwister, und wir standen uns immer sehr nahe. Ich würde es einfach spüren, wäre er nicht mehr am Leben. Und ich spüre nichts dergleichen. Ergo kann er nur am Leben sein. Er lebt. Ganz bestimmt. Wer weiß schon, was in jener Nacht, als sein Camp überfallen wurde, tatsächlich passiert ist. Vielleicht wurde er verletzt oder er ist schlimm gestürzt, hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen und sein Gedächtnis verloren oder er hat sich irgendwo versteckt und weiß bis heute nicht, dass der Kampf gegen die Saurier vorbei ist. Ganz egal, was es auch ist, sobald ich wieder auf Puckworld bin, werde ich ihn suchen. Und ich werde ihn finden, selbst wenn ich jeden Stein des Planeten einzeln umdrehen muss. Ich finde dich, Michael! Große-Schwestern-Ehrenwort!

Aber zuvor muss ich Draganus noch für all das büßen lassen, was er unserem Volk, unseren Eltern und auch dir, Michael, angetan hat! Und ich schwöre dir: Er wird büßen.

Und danach komme ich dich suchen.

Mallory McMallard, over and out.


	4. Nosedive

Also, ich soll euch erzählen, wie es bei mir im Leben so gelaufen ist, ehe ich zu Canards Truppe gestoßen bin? Ich versteh schon, warum ihr das wissen wollt. Von so einem coolen Erpel wie mir hört man so was nicht alle Tage. Na, dann will ich mal loslegen.

Meine Familienverhältnisse solltet ihr eigentlich kennen, aber gut, ich wiederhol das hier gerne noch mal: Ich habe einen älteren Bruder namens Wildwing. Ich weiß, echt ne Überraschung. Ansonsten habe ich keine Geschwister. Wozu auch? Wing ist der beste Bruder, den man sich vorstellen kann. Sonst brauch ich niemanden.

Unsere Eltern würde ich mal als ein typisches Vorstadtehepaar bezeichnen. Sie waren nicht reich, aber wir haben doch sehr gut gelebt, denn arm waren wir auch nicht gerade.

Die ersten Jahre meines Lebens waren normal, wie das bei Küken nun mal so ist. Die Coolness kam erst später, dafür umso heftiger. In der ersten war ich einfach der süße kleine Erpel mit den blonden Haaren. Und so hab ich mich auch verhalten - brav, süß, zum Anbeißen einfach. So hat das zumindest meine Mutter bezeichnet. Ich kann mich an diese Zeit nicht mehr wirklich erinnern.

Mit etwa vier Jahren fing ich an, Wildwing nachzueifern. Das gestaltete sich extremst schwierig, immerhin ist er ja acht Jahre älter als ich. Und ganz ehrlich, als Vierjähriger hat man im Kino bei Actionfilmen eher weniger zu suchen. Wing wusste das. Ich nicht. Ich hab auch nicht verstanden, warum er mich nie mitnehmen wollte. Aus Trotz habe ich angefangen, ihm allerlei Streiche zu spielen. Und ob ihr mir glaubt oder nicht, das hat ungemein Spaß gemacht. Aber Wildwing hat sich über meine Streiche nie geärgert, sondern sie eher ruhg hingenommen. Nur einmal hat er einen Wutanfall bekommen, nämlich als ich die Unterlagen für ein megawichtiges Referat mit Smileys und meinen Lieblingscartoonfiguren dermaßen übermalt habe, sodass man nichts mehr lesen konnte. Aber wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Streiche ich ihm eigentlich gespielt habe, war die Ausbeute echt mager.

Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum ich in den nächsten Jahren dazu übergegangen bin, meinen Kameraden in Kindergarten und Schule Streiche zu spielen. Die haben sich wenigstens so richtig schön geärgert! Hach, war das herrlich!

Ich hatte bald einen gewissen Ruf. Vom blonden Engelchen zum Meister der Streiche - was für eine Laufbahn!

Es gab nur eine Ente in meinem näheren Umfeld, der ich nie Streiche gespielt habe: Chrissie, Canards Schwester. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Chrissie immer meine Verbündete war. Wir waren total oft zusammen, haben sogar im Sandkasten miteinander gespielt. Sie war immer meine „Sister in Crime". Obwohl ich, wenn wir erwischt wurden, immer alle Schuld auf mich genommen habe. Chrissie ist ja jünger als ich. Da musste sie wirklich nicht immer das ganze Strafmaß abbekommen. Und so blieb sie nach außen hin das brave Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft - und das konnte mir nur recht sein, denn so wurde sie nie verdächtigt, was streichetechnisch wirklich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten bot.

Tja, wenn ich schon mal bei Canards Schwester bin, kann ich ja gleich auch über Canard selbst reden. Also, was kann ich zu Canard sagen? Ich habe ihn immer bewundert. Zwar war ich auch eifersüchtig auf ihn, weil er der beste Freund meines Bruders war und Wildwing echt oft mit ihm abhing - unter anderem durfte Canard von Anfang an Wildwing ins Kino zu Actionfilmen begleiten -, aber abgesehen davon, fand ich, dass Canard ein ziemlich cooler Typ ist. Okay, nicht so cool wie Wing, zugegeben, aber doch cool genug, um sich meine Gunst zu verdienen.

Wo wir gerade bei Coolsein sind: Als ich auf der Highschool war, war ich echt der coolste Erpel dort - so cool, dass das außer mir niemand erkennen konnte. Tja, wenn man so cool ist wie ich, muss man eben damit leben, dass andere eifersüchtig sind. Also bekam ich auch ein paar Streiche ab, aber damit konnte ich gut umgehen. Es war zwar ein ganz klein wenig peinlich, als Wildwing mich mindestens einmal pro Woche aus meinem Spind befreien musste, weil man mich dort eingesperrt hatte, aber he, so cool wie ich ist noch niemand aus dem Spind wieder rausgekrochen.

Ich hing also wieder die meiste Zeit mit Chrissie ab, auch wenn sich diese ziemlicher Beliebtheit unter den anderen Enten - aber von denen war niemand so cool wie ich, und das wusste Chrissie - erfreute, so unternahmen wir doch regelmäßig etwas zusammen. Und da ich nun auch älter war, nahm mich auch mein Bruder öfters mit. Wir gingen zu Eishockey-Spielen, trainierten zusammen oder sahen uns - endlich, wie ich betonen muss - gemeinsam Actionfilme im Kino an. Oft war auch Canard dabei.

Die schönsten Treffen waren aber die, an denen wir zu viert unterwegs waren - Wildwing, Canard, Chrissie und ich. Wir hatten immer viel Spaß zusammen.

Doch dann griffen die Saurier an. Um genauer zu sein, war es ein Tag, an dem Wing und ich gemeinsam zu einem Match unserer Lieblingsmannschaft unterwegs waren. Und so kam es, dass wir in dem Chaos, das im Anschluss daran ausbrach, in Gefangenschaft gerieten. Wir wussten nicht, was mit unseren Eltern passiert war oder wie es Canard und Chrissie ging. Erst als Canard uns aufgabelte, wussten wir, dass er noch am Leben war. Wir erfuhren auch, dass er Chrissie in einem Versteck der Widerstandskämpfer sicher untergebracht hatte. Eigentlich hätte er mich auch dorthin bringen wollen, nachdem er Wildwing nicht davon überzeugen hatte können, mich zurückzulassen - ganz ehrlich, dieses eine Mal war ich echt sauer auf Canard -, aber die Zeit reichte nicht aus. Und ein sicheres Versteck in der Nähe gab es auch nicht. Außerdem hätte Wildwing es ohnehin nicht zugelassen, dass wir voneinander getrennt wurden. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst davor, mich zu verlieren. Immerhin hatten wir schon den Kontakt zu unseren Eltern verloren. Dass Canard uns erzählte, er hätte sie Monate zuvor in einem der Auffanglager des Widerstandes getroffen, beruhigte uns zwar etwas, aber es hieß nicht, dass es ihnen immer noch gut ging.

Richtig beruhigt in Bezug auf unsere Eltern waren wir erst, als Andrea uns, als sie hier auf der Erde ankam, berichtete, dass sie die beiden erst vor Kurzem im Fernsehen gesehen hatte - bei einer Gedenkfeier für Canards Widerstandstruppe, also uns. Sie hätten traurig gewirkt, immerhin gelten wir als verschollen. Ach, wie gerne würde ich ihnen sagen, dass es mir gut geht, dass ich eine tolle Karriere als Profieishockeyspieler mache, dass ich längst nicht mehr der kleine Chaot von früher bin. Okay, Letzteres stimmt nur bedingt. Aber ich würde es zumindest behaupten, damit sie stolz auf mich sind, und sei es nur für eine halbe Stunde, bis ich mein Chaoten-Sein nicht mehr unterdrücken kann.

Aber weiter im Text. Ich war also bei Canards Truppe dabei, aber gleich auf die Strafbank versetzt. Gut, ihr wisst, was dann passiert ist. Ich hab mich dran gemacht, mir selbst beizubringen, die Aerowing zu fliegen und dann mein Team gerettet. Wir haben uns an Draganus' Fersen geheftet, als dieser abhauen wollte, und sind so auf der Erde gelandet.

Zuvor hat sich Canard für uns geopfert - etwas, das mich immer noch sehr traurig macht. Canard war ein cooler Erpel. Aber am meisten tut mir weh, wenn ich sehe, wie sehr Wildwing immer noch darunter leidet, dass wir Canard damals verloren. Armes Bruderherz! Aber ich bin mir sicher, wir werden Canard schon irgendwie wieder finden.

Ansonsten geht hier auf der Erde alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Wir machen die Ekelechsen fertig, räumen unter den Spinnern hier in Anaheim auf und spielen klasse Eishockey. Was will man mehr?

Na ja, gut, meine Aktivität in puncto Streiche hat etwas gelitten. Es gibt hier einfach zu wenig Opfer. Mallory, ja, ihr Streiche zu spielen, ist spitze, weil sie immer gleich in die Luft geht, aber leider weiß sie auch immer gleich, dass ich dahinter stecke. Und Mallory sollte man nie zu sehr reizen. Das könnte verdammt schief gehen.

Alle meine Bemühungen, Andrea zu meiner neuen Streichpartnerin zu machen, schlugen leider fehl. Sie wäre perfekt, fast so gut wie Chrissie, weil sie sich toll anschleichen und ungesehen in Räume eindringen kann. Aber leider, leider hat die Gute zu hohe Moralvorstellungen. Also werde ich meine Streiche weiterhin alleine durchführen müssen.

Ansonsten versuche ich, das Leben hier auf der Erde zu genießen. So schlecht ist es gar nicht, ehrlich. Ich hab Freunde, meine Ersatzfamilie, meinen großen Bruder. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass wir irgendwann nach Hause können. Ich muss Mum und Dad doch zeigen, dass es mir gut geht. Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihnen von meinen Heldentaten zu erzählen. Und das werde ich auch! Irgendwann bestimmt.


	5. Tanya

Also...ähm...ich wurde also gebeten, etwas über mein Leben zu berichten, ähm, erzählen. Ich...ähm...ich versuch's einfach mal.  
Geboren...ich meine, geschlüpft bin ich vor...na ja, mein Alter ist jetzt nicht so interessant. Ich bin also geschlüpft. Mein Vater war Wissenschaftler, meine Mutter Ärztin. Lange ist meine Mutter nicht zu Hause geblieben, nachdem ich geboren wurde, mein Vater auch nicht. Sie haben ausgemacht, dass mich mein Vater mit in sein Labor nehmen solle, da ein Krankenhaus nicht der richtige Ort für ein Küken sei. Was an einem Labor so viel kükenfreundlicher ist, weiß...ähm...hab ich nie verstanden.  
Ich wuchs also im Labor meines Vaters auf. Meine Wiege stand direkt neben seinem Schreibtisch, und als ich anfing zu laufen, hat er das Labor kükensicher gemacht. Ich hatte meine Spieleecke voll mit pädagogisch wertvollem Spielzeug, und in seinen Pausen spielte mein Vater mit mir. Er erzählte mir allerlei Dinge, und so konnte ich schon mit zwei Jahren in ganzen Sätzen reden.  
Und dann beschloss er, mir ein paar Kleinigkeiten beizubringen - Lesen, Schreiben und so. Ich war, was das Können anging, meinen Altersgenossen so weit voraus, dass meine Eltern beschlossen, mich gar nicht erst in die Schule zu schicken, sondern selbst zu unterrichten.  
Ich kann nicht sagen, ob meine Eltern herzlich waren. Ich denke schon, dass sie mich auf ihre Art geliebt haben, sie konnten es nur nie so gut zeigen. Dazu waren sie viel zu rational. Aber ja, es gab Momente, in denen sie mich einfach so in den Arm nahmen. Ich liebte das, auch wenn diese Momente sehr rar gesät waren. Aber ich denke, so lernte ich solche Dinge umso mehr schätzen.  
Aber ich bin mal wieder zu schnell dran. Reden wir noch kurz über meine Zeit als Küken. Also, als Küken wurde ich von den anderen auf dem Spielplatz immer gemieden, weil ich ihnen immer gleich alles Mögliche erklärte und einfach nicht spontan mit ihnen spielen wollte. Oder besser gesagt: konnte. Also, sagen wir so: Sie verstanden mich nicht, und ich verstand sie nicht. Ich hielt mich dann wieder an meinen Vater oder meine Mutter, je nachdem, wer gerade mit mir auf dem Spielplatz war. Mit meinen Eltern konnte ich mich immer unterhalten. Ich war also nicht einsam. Ich wusste nur nicht, mit anderen Küken umzugehen.  
Dieses Verhaltensmuster setzte sich fort, auch wenn ich nie viel mit anderen Enten in meinem Alter zu tun hatte. Da ich zu Hause unterrichtet wurde und auch meine Freizeit meistens mit meinen Eltern im Museum oder auf irgendwelchen Wissenschaftsmessen und -kongressen zubrachte, waren einfach nie Enten in meinem Alter verfügbar. Und es störte mich nicht, denn die erwachsenen Enten waren immer total begeistert von mir. Eine Ente in meinem Alter, und die wusste schon so viel! Ich genoss ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Dass ich im Gegenzug einfach die Chance verpasste, Küken zu sein, wusste ich nicht. Ich kann auch heute noch nicht sagen, ob ich etwas verpasst habe. Mir fehlen die Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.  
Ich weiß nur, dass ich es auf dem College etwas schwer hatte. Na gut, sehr schwer. Ich war das, was man heute gemeinhin einen Nerd nennt. Und das in Reinkultur. Ich verließ mein Zimmer eigentlich nur, um etwas zu essen zu besorgen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und meine Vorlesungen zu besuchen. Ich konnte mit den anderen irgendwie nicht umgehen. Nur wenn es darum ging, mir neues Wissen anzueignen oder selbst Dinge zusammenzubauen, schaffte ich es, über meinen Schatten zu springen und beispielsweise in einer Arbeitsgruppe mitzumachen. Die Teamarbeit war aber immer schwer, und meistens machte ich dann doch immer alles alleine, weil die anderen für mich wie ein Klotz am Bein wirkten.  
Es gab nur einen Ort, an dem ich im Team arbeiten konnte - das Eis. Eishockey war aus den gegeben Gründen - ihr wisst schon, Drake DuCaine, Nationalsport und so - die einzige Sportart, die meine Eltern mir zu lernen erlaubt hatten. Ich war zwar etwas tollpatschig, aber nicht unbedingt untalentiert. Und das konnte auch mein Trainer sehen, und so spielte ich schon in jungen Jahren in einem Team mit. Auf dem Eis schaffte ich es sogar, mit anderen Enten zu reden, zu scherzen, doch kaum hatte ich die Eisfläche verlassen, war ich wieder mein normales Selbst. Vor allem zu Collegezeiten war dieser Wechsel immer sehr stark ausgeprägt. Zwei Gesichter quasi.  
Auch auf der Uni war es nicht anders. Ich lernte, lernte und lernte und hatte binnen kürzester Zeit meinen Doktor in technischer Mathematik. Ich fügte dem noch allerlei Titel hinzu (Doktor in Chemie, Ingenieurswissenschaften), und schon bald hatte ich einen Lehrstuhl an der Uni inne und noch dazu mein eigenes Labor. Ich erfand ziemlich viele neue Gerätschaften und sah einer vielversprechenden wissenschaftlichen Karriere entgegen, doch dann griffen die Saurier an, und mein Leben, das Leben aller änderte sich schlagartig.  
Mir war zuerst das Wichtigste, meine Eltern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mir war die Flucht vor Draganus' Häschern dank mehr Glück als Verstand - okay, das ist bei mir doch eher unwahrscheinlich -, also dank sehr viel Glück gelungen. Meine Eltern und ich konnten uns dann in Vaters Geheimlabor verschanzen und entgingen so für sehr lange Zeit den Hunterdrones. Bei unseren nächtlichen Ausflügen ins Freie, bei denen wir uns Nahrung besorgten, hörten wir vom Widerstand, was meinen Vater dazu bewog, mit dem Bau von Waffen zu beginnen. Ich half ihm selbstverständlich dabei, und siehe da, ich erwies mich als ausgesprochen geschickt. Nicht, dass mich das überrascht hätte. Bald hatten wir ein kleines Waffenarsenal beisammen, das wir nun nur mehr zur Geheimbasis des Widerstandes schaffen mussten. Ich zog also los, um diese Basis zu finden und einen Transport zu organisieren, und ich schaffte das auch tatsächlich.  
Als ich aber mit den Widerstandskämpfern, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass die Waffen nicht gestohlen wurden, bei Vaters Geheimlabor eintraf, war dieses zerstört. Ich blieb wie erstarrt stehen, doch dann vernahm ich Hilferufe aus den Trümmern. Mit bloßen Händen schaffte ich die Trümmer beiseite. Ob mir die Widerstandskämpfer geholfen haben, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich erinnere mich nur mehr, dass ich irgendwann meine verletzte Mutter im Arm hielt.  
Sie erzählte, dass Hunterdrones das Labor aufgespürt und angegriffen hatten. Sie hatten es geschafft, einzudringen, obwohl Vater ein paar seiner neuen Waffen genutzt hatte, um einige der Hunterdrones zu zerstören. Doch die übrigen bemächtigten sich der restlichen Waffen, packten meinen Vater und nahmen ihn einfach mit. Meine Mutter hatte noch versucht, ihm zu helfen, war dann aber von einem Trümmerteil getroffen worden und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.  
Ich war völlig außer mir, als ich das hörte. Ich schaffte es noch so lange ruhig zu bleiben, bis ich meine Mutter im Basislager untergebracht und medizinisch versorgt hatte. Immerhin hatte meine Mutter mich auch die Grundkenntnisse der Medizin gelehrt. Doch als das geschehen war, begann ich meinen Rachefeldzug gegen Draganus.  
Ich suchte meinen Vater und löschte auf meinem Weg jeden Hunterdrone aus, den ich finden konnte. Das ging monatelang so. Meine Mutter war mittlerweile wieder gesund, und ihre Fähigkeiten als Ärztin waren beim Widerstand durchaus gefragt, weswegen sie im Basislager blieb, um den Enten so zu helfen.  
Ich musste mich im Zuge meiner Einsätze dann doch mehr mit anderen Enten auseinandersetzen, erst rein auf professioneller Ebene, versteht sich, aber komischerweise freundete ich mich mit einigen Enten an. Und es gefiel mir sogar. Ich habe einige sehr gute Freunde gefunden, und einen, bei dem es sogar mehr ist, aber das bleibt mein Geheimnis.  
Die Suche nach meinem Vater setzte ich selbstverständlich fort, allerdings blieb sie erfolglos. Als Canard mich für seinen Sondereinsatz anwarb, stimmte sich sofort zu, da ich mir dachte, wenn erst einmal Draganus vertrieben war, würde es um Einiges leichter sein, meinen Vater zu finden.  
Ich wusste, dass die Mission gefährlich werden würde, und das war sie dann ja auch. Die Sache mit Mallory beim Sprengen des Hauptcomputers – ja, ich glaube, ich war noch nie so nah dran, einer anderen Ente eine zu knallen. Aber dafür war keine Zeit, und im Nachhinein betrachtet war es auch gut, dass ich ihr keine verpasst habe. Wer weiß, wären wir sonst so gute Freundinnen geworden. Und immerhin hat die verfrühte Sprengung auch Draganus abgelenkt und von Wildwing weggelockt, sodass unser jetziger Teamcaptain gerettet werden konnte. Also, es war schon irgendwie gut so.

Als wir unsere Mission dann fast erfüllt hatten und Draganus verfolgten, da ist diese Sache mit Canard passiert. Ich fasse immer noch nicht, dass er das für uns getan hat. Ich stehe auf ewig in seiner Schuld. Ich hoffe, wir können ihn bald wiederfinden.

Ja, und jetzt sitzen wir auf der Erde fest. Ich bin bloß froh, dass es Lectricland gibt, sonst wäre ich hier schon längst durchgedreht. Aber dank dem Laden kann ich sogar der Erde etwas Positives abgewinnen, obwohl ich oft Heimweh habe. Ich vermisse meine Eltern.

Etwas beruhigt bin ich, weil Andrea mir erzählt hat, mein Vater sei noch am Leben. Sie habe ihn zusammen mit meiner Mum bei einer Feier für uns verschollene Helden gesehen. Als sie das erzählt hat, bin ich ihr gleich um den Hals gefallen vor lauter Freude. Und ihr wisst, so was mach ich sonst nie. Ich glaube, Andrea war auch sehr überrascht.

Jetzt weiß ich zwar, dass es meinen Eltern gut geht, aber wie es meinen Freunden und einem gewissen Erpel geht, weiß ich immer noch nicht. Sicher, in meinen Teamkameraden habe ich neue Freunde gefunden, und ganz ehrlich, ich möchte sie nicht mehr missen, aber trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen um meine Freunde auf Puckworld.

Aber wir haben einen Auftrag: Wir müssen Draganus aufhalten. Und das wird uns auch gelingen. Und dann kehren wir nach Puckworld zurück, wo ich meine Eltern und Freunde wiedersehen und einen bestimmten Erpel in die Arme schließen kann. Und eines verspreche ich euch: Ich lasse ihn dann bestimmt nicht mehr los.


	6. Wildwing

Es fällt mir schwer, darüber nachzudenken, was vor der Invasion geschehen ist, denn damals war mein Leben völlig anders und ich ein ganz anderer Erpel. Aber ich will mein Bestes versuchen.  
Aufgewachsen bin ich in einer kleinen Vorstadt. Wie ihr höchstwahrscheinlich wisst, habe ich noch einen jüngeren Bruder, Nosedive.  
Unsere Eltern waren, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ein glückliches Ehepaar. Meine Mutter war Hausfrau, mein Vater Bankangestellter. Und wir hatten ein sehr schönes Leben. Vorstadt eben. Wir hatten sogar einen weißen Gartenzaun. Vater und Mutter waren immer sehr herzlich und nicht allzu streng. Bei mir war das auch gar nicht wirklich nötig, streng zu sein. Nosedive war derjenige, der vielleicht manchmal etwas mehr Strenge ganz gut hätte vertragen können. Er war ein richtiges Lauseküken. Ich weiß noch, wie oft er mir Streiche gespielt hat, aber ich hab das immer stoisch hingenommen, weil ich mir dachte, so könnte ich ihn am Ehesten wieder davon abbringen, und es hat bestens funktioniert. Okay, es hat für mich bestens funktioniert, weil Nosedive dann dazu übergegangen ist, anderen Streiche zu spielen. Das macht er heute noch, was vor allem Mallory zu spüren bekommt. Ich versuche, da hart durchzugreifen, weil ich ja jetzt für ihn verantwortlich bin, aber das ist nicht immer einfach. Ich kann sogar verstehen, warum meine Eltern ihm so viel haben durchgehen lassen. Er hat einfach eine Art, dass man ihm nie lange böse sein kann.  
Ich glaube, zu unseren Eltern kann man nicht viel sagen. Sie waren - wie gesagt - ein typisches Vorstadtehepaar, schon fast mustergültig. Ich denke, sie hätten sich auch gut auf dem Cover einer Immobilienzeitschrift mit Werbung für ein Haus in der Vorstadt gemacht. Ich kann mich beispielsweise gar nicht daran erinnern, dass sie einmal vor mir und Dive gestritten hätten. Aber das mag auch einer ihrer Grundsätze gewesen sein: Vor den Kindern wird nicht gestritten.  
Woran ich mich jedoch gut erinnern kann, ist, dass Vater am Sonntag immer das Frühstück für die ganze Familie gemacht hat. Okay, Frühstück ist untertrieben, das war ein regelrechtes Frühstücksbuffet. Und wir haben sonntags immer gemeinsam gefrühstückt. Das war Pflicht. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich in meiner Teenagerzeit immer schwer damit getan habe, sonntags rechtzeitig aus den Federn zu kommen, vor allem, wenn ich die Nacht zuvor bis drei Uhr morgens mit Canard irgendwelche Videospiele gespielt hatte. Aber irgendwie ging es immer. Ich stand auf, frühstückte mit meiner Familie und legte mich wieder schlafen. Das hat eigentlich immer gut funktioniert. Und da ich nie so wirklich ein Morgenerpel gewesen bin, fiel auch nicht besonders auf, dass ich wenig redete. Das Reden hat ohnehin meistens Dive übernommen. Und das sogar, wenn er die halbe Nacht Comics gelesen hat. Ich weiß, dass er so lange auf war, weil ich oft, wenn ich von Canard heimgekommen bin, noch Licht in Dives Zimmer gesehen habe. Aber morgens war meinem Bruder nie Müdigkeit anzumerken. Er legte sich auch nach dem Frühstück nie schlafen, sondern sah fern oder las weiter Comics. Wie er das immer geschafft hat, ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Aber da das bedeutete, dass ich nicht viel reden musste, bin ich ganz froh darüber.  
Ich habe von meiner Teenagerzeit gesprochen, also werde ich da weitererzählen. Obwohl ich vorher doch noch etwas Anderes erzählen muss, nämlich, wie Canard und ich Freunde wurden. Als meine Familie in das neue Haus in der Vorstadt zog, ging ich eines Tages los, um die Gegend zu erkunden, und da lehnte ein junger Erpel etwa in meinem Alter an einem Gartenzaun. Als ich mich näherte, wandte sich sein Blick mir zu, er musterte mich einen Moment, und dann sagte er einfach: "Lust, Eishockey zu spielen?"  
"Klar", antwortete ich.  
Und das war der Beginn unserer Freundschaft. Von da an verbrachten Canard und ich immer unsere Freizeit zusammen, machten sogar gemeinsam unsere Hausaufgaben.  
Was auch ganz praktisch war: Canard hatte eine jüngere Schwester. Und wenn wir mal auf unsere Geschwister aufpassen mussten, parkten wir die beiden in der Sandkiste, wo sie ganz brav miteinander spielten, während Canard und ich dann in Ruhe trainieren oder Videospiele spielen konnten. Das hat super geklappt. Und so wurden Chrissie und Dive auch ganz tolle Freunde. Und als sie dann alt genug waren, dass wir sie beispielsweise ins Kino oder zu Eishockey-Spielen mitnehmen konnten, taten wir das auch regelmäßig. Wir vier waren oft zusammen, ein richtiges Kleeblatt, könnte man sagen.  
Daran hat sich auch nichts geändert, als Canard dann eine Freundin hatte. Ganz ehrlich, bei den Mädels war er immer sehr beliebt, also war das kein Wunder. Die Beziehung hielt sogar ein paar Monate, auch wenn seine Freundin dauernd rumgejammert hat, dass er zu viel Zeit „mit diesem Wildwing, dessen komischem Bruder und seiner kleinen Schwester" verbrachte. Ich glaube, das war dann der Anfang vom Ende, denn über mich als seinen besten Freund, meinen kleinen Bruder und Chrissie ließ Canard nie etwas kommen.  
Ich hatte nie was gegen Canards Freundin, aber da Canard doch manchmal gemeint hat, sie wäre zu fordernd, wusste ich, dass es zwischen den beiden einfach nicht passte. Deswegen war es für mich keine Überraschung, als Canard dann wieder Single war.  
Ich selber hatte nie eine Freundin. Keine Ahnung, wieso, ich hätte sogar Angebote gehabt, aber irgendwie dachte ich, wenn meine große Liebe vor mir steht, dann würde ich es einfach spüren. Und damals habe ich nie etwas gespürt, was mich überzeugt hätte. Also habe ich es lieber gleich gelassen.  
Ich habe absichtlich von "damals" gesprochen, denn nun glaube ich, weiß ich, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man seine große Liebe trifft. Das Schlimme ist nur, dass ich es für mich behalten muss. Würde ich es ihr sagen, würde es unter Umständen unseren Einsatz hier auf der Erde und unsere Freundschaft gefährden. Und das will ich lieber nicht riskieren.  
Aber nun zurück zur eigentlichen Geschichte. Ich glaube, ich schweife ab, weil jetzt der Teil mit dem Wendepunkt kommt. Vielleicht wollte ich mich davor drücken, aber nein, das geht nicht, da muss ich durch.  
Der Wendepunkt war - wie im Leben aller Bewohner Puckworlds - der Angriff der Saurier. Als sie angriffen, waren Dive und ich gerade auf dem Eisplatz unseres Städtchens und trainierten. Wir versuchten zu fliehen, wurden aber recht schnell von ein paar Hunterdrones gefangen genommen. So wurden wir auch von unseren Eltern getrennt. Ich wusste lange nicht, was mit ihnen passiert war. Aber ich hatte auch nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn zuerst einmal musste ich mich um Dive kümmern. Ich half ihm bei seinen Arbeiten, denn er war nun mal noch ein Teenager und hatte nicht die Kraft eines erwachsenen Erpels. Und wenn die Aufseher-Hunterdrones einmal nicht genau hinsahen, erledigte ich das eine oder andere für ihn. Ich gab ihm auch oft etwas von meiner Essensration ab. Immerhin war er ja noch ein halbes Küken.  
Als Canard uns dann aufgabelte, war es für mich selbstverständlich, dass ich nicht ohne Nosedive gehen würde. Um nichts auf Puckworld hätte ich ihn zurückgelassen.  
In der Zeit, in der Canard dabei war, sein Team zusammenzustellen, nahm er mich in einer ruhigen Minute zur Seite. Dive war gerade damit beschäftigt, das Lager, in dem Canard uns untergebracht hatte, zu erkunden. Canard erklärte mir, dass er nach dem Angriff in unser Städtchen zurückgekehrt war, aber unsere ganze Straße zerstört vorgefunden habe. Er habe dann nach seinen Eltern gesucht, sie in einem Arbeiterlager der Saurier gefunden und befreit. Auch nach Dives und meinen Eltern habe er bei der Gelegenheit gesucht. Er stockte in diesem Moment, und ich konnte mir schon gut ausmalen, was er sagen musste.  
"Wildwing, es tut mir Leid", waren seine exakten Worte. "Bei der Flucht hat niemand eure Eltern gesehen. Meine Mutter hat gesagt, sie wusste, dass sie vor dem Angriff zu Hause waren, aber niemand hat sie das Haus verlassen sehen, ehe dieses von den Hunterdrones zerstört wurde." Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Tut mir Leid, mein Freund."  
Mir zog es regelrecht den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Aber ich war in diesem Moment noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, Canard darum zu bitten, das vor Nosedive geheim zu halten. Mein kleiner Bruder musste schon genug durchmachen. Er sollte jetzt nicht auch noch vom Tod seiner Eltern erfahren.  
Ich habe dieses Geheimnis all die Zeit für mich behalten. Ich wollte es Dive sagen, sobald er bereit dafür war. Doch dann stieß Andrea zu unserer Truppe, und ich erfuhr von ihr, dass unsere Eltern gar nicht tot waren. Sie hatten es vor dem Angriff zwar nicht aus dem Haus, aber in den Keller geschafft. Das Haus ist zwar zerstört worden, der Keller jedoch blieb unversehrt, und wie durch ein Wunder versperrten die Trümmer des Hauses nicht völlig den Weg ins Freie, sodass unsere Eltern sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnen konnte, als die Hunterdrones weitergezogen waren. So zumindest hatten sie es in einer Fernsehshow berichtet, in der es um den Angriff, die Verschollenen Helden Puckworlds (ja, das sind wir) und deren Familien ging. Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen und bat Andrea, mir die Enten, die angeblich unsere Eltern waren, genau zu beschreiben. Und wirklich! Der Beschreibung nach waren sie es. Ich war außer mir vor Freude. Nosedive konnte das gar nicht verstehen. Wie auch? Er hat nie erfahren, dass unsere Eltern eigentlich als tot gegolten hatten. Für ihn waren sie die ganze Zeit über am Leben gewesen, für mich aber war es nun so als wären sie wieder auferstanden. Mir fiel eine riesige Last von den Schultern. Die Trauer um meine Eltern war wie weggeblasen und auch die ständige Sorge, dass Nosedive doch irgendwie von ihrem Tod erfahren würde, und die Überlegungen, wie ich es ihm eines Tages am besten beibringen würde. All das einfach weg. Die dunklen Gedanken von so langer Zeit, verschwunden in ein paar Minuten. Kein Wunder, dass ich völlig euphorisch war.  
Aber jetzt schweife ich schon wieder ab, wohl, weil nun wieder etwas Schmerzhaftes zu erzählen ist. Wie Canards Mission verlief, ist ja mittlerweile bekannt, auch, dass ich zuerst nicht recht wusste, was ich in Canards Team eigentlich verloren hatte. Und ich war auch anfangs etwas sauer auf Canard, dass er mir so etwas zumutete, denn ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich die Aufgabe meistern würde. Doch ich habe es geschafft - wenn wir von der Gefangennahme durch Draganus mal absehen. Aber das war streng genommen auch nicht wirklich meine Schuld. Immerhin hätten Canard und die anderen ja direkt hinter mir sein sollen. Aber na ja, Planung und Praxis, ihr wisst schon...  
Jedenfalls haben wir trotz aller Widrigkeiten unsere Mission erfüllt. Doch nun kommt, wie schon mehrmals angekündigt, der wirklich schmerzhafte Teil: der Verlust Canards. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er von diesem elektromagnetischen Wurm nach draußen gezogen wurde, wie ich noch versucht habe, ihn wieder hereinzuziehen und er mir dann die Maske gab, ja regelrecht aufdrängte. Ich wollte die Maske, die Verantwortung, die damit verbunden war, nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur meinen besten Freund retten. Teamcaptain wollte ich niemals sein. Doch ich war es nun, auch wenn ich es zu Anfang nicht wahrhaben wollte. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir Canard bald wiederfinden würden und ich die Maske nur für ihn aufbewahren musste. Aber ich bin dann doch in meine Rolle gewachsen. Ich hatte oft Selbstzweifel, und einmal habe ich meinen Posten sogar aufgegeben, weil ich davon überzeugt gewesen war, Canard hätte einen Fehler gemacht, als er mir die Maske gab. Doch das hat er nicht. Er wusste genau, was er tat. Er kannte mich besser als ich mich selbst. Und ich werde weiterhin mein Bestes als Teamcaptain geben. Ich werde weiterkämpfen - gegen die Saurier, gegen die Anderen, die dieser Welt Böses wollen, gegen meine Selbstzweifel. Das bin ich Canard schuldig.


End file.
